


Do I know you?

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Past Lives, Podfic Welcome, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Dean's dreams had always been more interesting than his real life.





	

Dean often felt like he was young, like life was a big possibility stretched out in front of him, like nothing and anything could happen. But sometimes he felt incredibly old, too. That was nothing new, really. Dean felt as though he had seen places and people he knew logically that he hadn’t. That he had known emotions and experienced things that were completely foreign to both his world and the time he was living in. That didn’t stop those thoughts from living in his mind, though, and didn’t stop those thoughts expressing themselves as vivid dreams. 

The dreams were always the same yet not, swirls of feelings and half-formed colours. People who Dean knew yet couldn’t have known, people he had loved. But there was one person in particular, or, more than one person, really. Dean knew that he was the same no matter where he was, he just knew. His face changed in all the ways that were unimportant (his nose, his mouth, his jawline) but the eyes remained the same always. The colour of sunlight through whisky or tree bark or the soil when it rains; but the colour wasn’t what made his eyes his eyes, it was the intelligence and humour that lay behind them, always the same no matter where they were. 

Dean often had dreams of living in a beautiful city, he was a young boy with lots of siblings and a grandmother. There was a boy with brown eyes too and they often went on adventures, just the two of them. When he woke up from those dreams it was with a smile on his face and a fierce ache in his heart.

There were other dreams, less formed dreams about dying and living and laughing in ways that were foreign and yet not. Dean didn’t tell anyone about those dreams but he was comforted by them. Often he wondered whether he’d meet that mysterious figure in his dreams in his real life. It would certainly cement his half-formed theory about the dreams he’d had his entire life. It had the added benefit of meaning that if Dean was to meet this man they would probably fall madly in love, they’d also have a lot of problems too if his dreams were to be believed but he felt that it was worth it and he wasn’t the sort of person to not try things just because they could end in agony. 

Despite how much his dreams occupied his mind he didn’t let it stop him living his life normally. He went to school and helped his cousin, Colin with his shop and spent time with his friends like any normal teen would. The fact that his days were so similar to each other made sleeping the highlight of his day most of the time because even when the dreams were upsetting at least he was feeling something. 

Dean rushed over the road to the shop where Colin had asked him to do a shift as his usual staff member had a family emergency. He ran through the door and practically skidded into someone, all he could feel was a solid chest and the slightly scratchy wool of their jumper. He looked up and was met with mahogany eyes filled with mirth.  
“Do I know you?”


End file.
